Proper dental hygiene is important for people of all ages. However, convincing children to brush their teeth and gums regularly can be difficult. Existing toothbrushes for children can be difficult for children to use, may not be adequately designed to handle the unique challenges of cleaning young gums and emerging teeth, and are not enjoyable for children to use. Thus, many children do not maintain good dental hygiene and do not establish good habits for the future.